Nike's Squad
"A soul drags away Yanoka in an effort to prevent any kind of interaction with them..." :-'RandomNumberGod, upon hearing his team had survived and were currently controlled by the GM.' The squad of Nike is a squad that was created for a first experience of the role-playing world of Nightfall. At first the group was only RandomNumberGod's and Martin's characters Nike and George. Since RandomNumberGod was fully convinced they were all going to die he had fun and created a team of NPC's to complete the team. Members Nike Nike is a friendly man that does what he is ordered and what he feels like doing without being ordered. The commander of the squad, he have earned the respect of his superiors by his abilities to make his soldiers work well together and always keeping a steady head even in the worst of situations. Nike also has the uncanny ability to always know everything about his fellow team-members. Sometimes things he even should not possibly be able to know. But he never uses the information against anyone of his team. This have gained him an immense sense of trust from his soldiers. And Nike is not the type to let people down when they need him. George N. (awaiting modification by the player) George J. The second George in the team. This George is a slightly shorter person than average with a much more than slightly better check on what he wants. George loves guns. He loves the sound of another bullet hurrying up top catch the last one he shot. He loves the effect when the bullet punches into its target. If there is a weapon, you can be sure he will pick it up. That might be why he became a soldier in the first place. After any kind of battle, or even in it, George can be found trying to scavenge any and all guns that are lying around on the field. If there ever was a robbery made by a person that stole the guns of the police it was probably George J. We can only hope J does not stand for Junior... The military probably did not know what to do with him when suddenly Nike asked to take him. So George J was assigned to Nike's squad, and since then George have been preforming excellently showing off his pretty nice skills with the guns that he loves from the bottom of his heart. Often is the case when Nike tells George he cannot pick up a gun or the sound of George crying is heard in the aftermath of a battle when George cannot pick up all the weapons he'd like to pick up. That is to say, all the time. Jack Jack is a person who considers himself the smart athlete of the team. Which he is not. He thinks he is superior at shooting, superior at running, superior at thinking. But he is not. And because he feels sorry for those that are not as superior as himself he does not mention it and acts like they are all equals. Which they are. So no-one notices it. Ever. Ridge Ridge is a pretty interesting person. He is a shy person with difficulties to approach new people anywhere, he will often be in the back of any group of people seeking as little attention as possible and will probably be the last person you want to watch a horror movie with (unless you are a girl that loves him). And yet he is the person that everyone looks at when the enemy heavy stuff appears as his weapon of choice is a rocket launcher. Ridge is a close to vital part of the team and any armor they may face will be his responsibility. Therefor Nike have made it a part of his job to increase his self-confidence, and make sure Ridge can truly develop his potential. Because he have it. And Nike can feel it. Maximilian Maximilian is a man that no-one really know. He never mentions anything of his past and he never ever tell his habits. He seems to like to talk, but do not talk very much. Maximilian likes to act as long as he does not have to think while doing it. Though there is probably not a single person that is not surprised the first time he reaches into his bag and picks up a lollipop. The bag of Maximilian is filled with lollipops. In all tastes, shapes and sizes. And there is no end to them. There will always be a lot more lollipops in the bag of Maximilian. And no-one have ever gotten their hand into that bag. Because Maximilian always keeps it with him. Even when he sleeps. It is entirely unknown when he refills his lollipops. If he ever do. Nike have used this to his full power, and to this day there will not be a day going when every member of Nike's squad can be seen eating on Maximilian's lollipops. Though they will never know where the lollipops are coming from. Not even Nike. No, not even him... Back-story Due to being a group of people originally fated to die, they never acquired any back-stories. Adventures Will be written anytime someone feels like it. Skills Nike Nike is a capable commander, and knows how to inspire his troops to do what they need to do. He is also a skilled gunman, which he have proved many times over. George N. (awaiting modification by the player) George J. George is good with guns. Show him a gun, and he can describe it in detail, though he could never say the name of the gun. He just knows what everything on the gun is for, and exactly how to shot with him. And he have the uncanny ability to detect any gun, no matter how hidden it is. Jack Jack is usually in charge of communication and intelligence. On the field. Ridge Ridge uses a rocket launcher. Maximilian Maximilian is in charge of supporting everyone using covering fire and lollipops. Quotes : :"Maximilian, where do you keep getting all those lollipops from?" ''-' Nike's would be last words''' :"Umm, You think the explanation could wait for just a tad bit longer? We're coming in a little hot you see." ''- '''Nike talking to the city of Metz radio operator while being chased by a gigantic horde of monsters.' Trivia *Nike's squad was created to die. They didn't. Category:Nightfall Category:Characters Category:Humanity Category:NATO